Alexander Yakovlev vs. Paul Daley
The first round began. Yakovlev lands a leg kick. And another. Daley lands a counter left hook. He stuffs a double to the clinch. They break. 4:00 as Yakovlev lands an inside kick. Daley lands a right and a left. Daley lands a right. Yakovlev lands a hard inside kick. He jabs the body ducking a left. Daley lands a counter right after eating a body kick. Yakovlev lands a right hook, eats a right. 3:00. Daley blocks a hard high kick after eating a straight left. Yakovlev gets a double. He hsa the standing back. He knees the leg. Knees the body. They break. Yakovlev lands a body kick. He beckons Daley in. Yakovlev lands a counter right hook. Daley lands a nice right uppercut. 2:00. Yakovlev's right eye swelling. Daley lands a right and a left, knees the body. Clinch. They break. Daley lands a left. He stuffs a double to the clinch. 1:00. Yakovlev knees the body twice. Another. Another. Yakovlev gets a trip to guard, crowd cheers. 35. Yakovlev lands a left to the body and then a nice one to the head, left hammerfist. 10. Another left to the head. R1 ends, 10-9 Yakovlev pretty clear. R2 began. Daley lands a counter right uppercut and a left hook and a blocked high kick. Daley lands a nice left. Daley stuffs a power double to the clinch. They break. Yakovlev lands an inside kick. Daley lands a right to the body, knees the body. 4:00. Daley lands a good right. Yakovlev lands a body kick. And another but eats a right to the body. Daley lands a hard left to the body. Yakovlev gets a nicely timed double. Daley is standing, 3:00. Herb Dean untangles them from the ropes, brings them to the center. He's repositioning them and Daley shoves Yakovlev. Crowd laughs. They're discussing. They continue. Daley stands and breaks away landing a left. Yakovlev lands a body kick. They clinch. 2:00. Yakovlev knees the head and again. Daley knees the body. And a hard one. Daley breaks with a left and another. Yakovlev gets a double to half-guard, crowd cheers. 1:00. Yakovlev lands a right to the body. Another. He knees the body, lands six good lefts, crowd is into it. Three lefts. 35. Two lefts. Daley regains guard. Daley is thinking triangle but can't get it. Yakovlev lands a right hand, left elbow. Left hand, big right hand, another. And a big right, left. Left to the head and body. R2 ends, 10-9 Yakovlev clearly. The commentators say Daley needs a stoppage, needs a knockout. His corner says Yakovlev's tired. R3 began. Yakovlev lands a body kick. Daley lands a check knee to the head but Yakovlev gets a single. Daley scrambles up to the clinch. Daley stuffs a double and lands a right and a left. Daley steps in kneeing the body. "Pressure!" Daley lands a blocked stepin knee to the head. Yakovlev gets a trip to half-guard, 4:00. Yakovlev lands two lefts. Daley gets butterfly guard, Yakovlev passes back into half. "Sweep him!" Daley regains guard. Yakovlev lands a left hammerfist. Another, another. Short left hammerfist. A hard left. Yakovlev passes to half-guard. Two left hammerfists. 3:00. Yakovlev lands two lefts. Another. "He's literally just wrestled him the whole time." Hard right to the body. Another. Two left hands. 2:00. Daley thinking guillotine desperately. He lost it, not that he ever had it really. Yakovlev lands two lefts. Yakovlev mounts, lands a left, Daley regains half-guard eating a left. Daley regains guard, eats a left, two more. Two more to the body. 1:00 with another left. "He needs a knockout doesn't he?" Yakovlev lands three lefts, eats an upkick and another. Yakovlev passes to half-guard. Four good lefts, another. 35. Four lefts. Daley regains guard. 15. Yakovlev stands and beckons at Daley. R3 ends, 10-9 Yakovlev. 30-27 Yakovlev clearly. They shake hands and hug. Decision announced. Sonne by Rammstein plays. Fuck yeah.